


"But I Love Him, Whether or No"

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: As Frodo sleeps in Ithilien, Sam contemplates his beloved friend.





	"But I Love Him, Whether or No"

One of the most beautiful scenes in the book. Sam observes the inner beauty and fragility of the sleeping Frodo, and loves him.


End file.
